Mi bella familia
by Shana Takahashi
Summary: Serie de one-shots y drabbles, basados en el crecimiento del hijo de Kentin y Alexy. /Advertencia: Yaoi - Mpreg/


¡Hola, hola!

Soy Shana y les traigo esta serie de One-Shots, drabbles y two shots.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, a excepción de Kale, le pertenecen a la gran ChiNoMiko.

 **Advertencia:** El contenido de **todos** los one-shots y drabbles mostrados aquí, serán del género yaoi y además, _mpreg._ En algún capítulo futuro, habrá narración de sexo explícito. Si no les gusta este género, recomiendo no leer.

 **Nota:** El nombre del hijo de Kentin y Alexy se pronuncia 'Keil'. ¿Por qué pongo esto? Por que a mí me desquicia leer algo y no saber la pronunciación de algún nombre; por eso me vi en la necesidad de avisar.

 _Disfruta la lectura._

* * *

Primer y único capítulo

 _Comida familiar_

¿Existe un labor más agotador que darle de comer a un bebé? Claro que sí, y ése era, darle de comer a Kale.

El pequeño hijo de Kentin ya contaba con cinco meses de vida y era todo un _diablillo_. Desde que cumplió su quinto mes, su madre comenzó a alimentarlo con papillas y a repetir que quería darle a su hijo todos los nutrientes necesarios para que crezca fuerte y sano. Si tan solo hubiese sabido que darle de comer era bastante agotador, aún estaría dándole biberón.

— Mi amor, mírame... — Insistía el querido peliazul, persiguiendo la boquita de su primogénito con la pequeña cucharita de Rilakkuma— hijo, mira acá. Kale, por favor mira a mamá...

Alexy suspiró.

Cuando se enteró que estaba _embarazado_ de Kale fue un golpe muy fuerte para él. Obviamente estaba feliz por llevar en su vientre al fruto de su amor con Kentin, pero el amor _homo_ aún era algo con lo que la sociedad luchaba día a día. Fue por ello que cuando los padres de ambos se enteraron, se sintieron dolidos y discutieron muy feo; por esa razón Kentin decidió llevarse a su peliazul y a su bebé a un departamento, donde poco a poco lo convertirían en su hogar. Tenía todo lo que necesitaban, hasta un cuartito para cuando Kale naciera. Muy a pesar de la mala relación que tuvo Alexy con su padre en el tiempo que llevó a su hijo en su vientre, su madre se mostraba muy preocupada por él; y más aún por su delicado estado de salud.

Aunque todo aquel resentimiento de su padre y su suegro se acabó cuando cargaron a Kale por primera vez.

Sí, su precioso hijo tenía el poder de ablandar cualquier corazón.

— Está bien, chiquito, sólo debes hacer como yo — Alexy abrió grande la boca, ganándose una gran sonrisa por parte de su bebé. ¡Era exquisito! En su boquita semi-abierta, dejando a la vista sus encias sin ningún dientecito, el peliazul aprovechó para depositar una cucharada de la papilla que preparó con todo su amor— ¿Ves? Está rico

Con cierta resignación, Kale saboreó su comida. Kentin, quien en todo momento había sido sólo un espectador, soltó una tenue risita; en esos momentos lo que menos hacía era colaborar. En más de una ocasión le había dado de comer a su hijo, pero mayormente le dejaba ese labor cansino a su pareja. Además sólo podía almorzar con su familia tres veces a la semana, por el horario de su trabajo.

Alexy tomó una pequeña _mantita_ de su hijo para limpiarle, cuidadosamente, su redonda cara. Sólo bastó de un minuto de distracción del peliazul para que su pequeño metiera sus dos manitos en la papilla y ensuciara su silla especial, además de su ropa, cambiada hacía sólo una hora.

— ¡No metas las manos en tu comida! — Dijo Alexy. Quitó rápidamente el pequeño plato, igualmente de Rilakkuma, y lo puso a un lado lejos de Kale.

— Mira nada más, parece que a nuestro príncipe también le gusta hacer enfadar a mamá — Sentenció el castaño.

Alexy bufó — Iré a buscar más ropita para Kale...

— Mejor espera a que termine de comer, si lo cambias ensuciará de nuevo su ropita —Kentin sonrió. ¡Maldita sonrisa seductora! Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su _esposito_ — Yo le doy la comida, siéntate ahí. ¿Está bien?

— No te preocupes, ya no falta mucho.

— Dame acá — Tomó el platito de su hijo y besó la frente de Alexy — Tú con mucha suerte has probado su comida.

El peliazul se levantó y se sentó frente a Kentin, mientras que éste tomaba asiento junto a su travieso hijito. Llenó la cucharita con la papilla y, haciendo un sonido de tren, lo acercó lentamente a la boca de la criatura traicionera. Sin berrinche, ni nada, abrió un poco su boquita dándole paso a la comida.

— Ése es mi niño — Rió Kentin —, papá es más divertido para darte de comer, ¿verdad?

Alexy se llevó un trozo de salchicha a la boca e hizo una mueca de desprecio a su odioso y bello marido.

Fueron tan solo tres o cuatros cucharadas más y Kale, por fin, terminó su comida. Alexy esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó para recoger los trastes sucios, pero antes de marcharse del comedor, posó un beso en la redonda mejilla de su pequeño castaño. Llevó los platos a la cocina y al volver, vio la escena que lo volvía loco. Kentin acariciaba con tanto amor la carita de su único hijo; el pequeño tomó la gran mano de su padre y se llevó uno de los dedos a su boca, succionando como si se tratase de su chupete.

— Kale, no te comas a papá... — Dijo Alexy con una sonrisa, acercándose a su pequeña familia. Miró pícaro a su pareja — De eso me encargo yo.

El castaño sonrió. — Creo que ésta noche no dormiremos — Guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Ésta noche?, Kale debe dormir su siesta ahora.

El peliazul tomó en sus brazos a su hijo. Debía cambiarle su ropa toda sucia y además, ya era hora de que el bebé _durmiera su siesta_ y que los adultos, aprovecharan su tiempo. Más aún siendo un día de descanso del guapo castaño.

* * *

Eso es todo - Estoy escribiendo a altas horas de la madrugada, de hecho, mi papá está a punto de despertar para ir al trabajo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Me gustaría que dejasen su opinión o crítica, todo es bienvenido. Sólo no sean crueles. Quiero saber si debería continuar escribiendo esta pequeña serie.

Soy Shana y les mando besos a todos.

¡Chau, chau!


End file.
